Glints of Red: Heated Darkness
by Sneeze Powdered Moth
Summary: A playful & deadly vampire spins Havoc right into the middle of his lusty games where victims die at the height of pleasure, or pain. Soon, Havoc realizes he needs help, but will he want it when it warrants pulling his team into the chaos? WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Um...really? Do I need to do this? No one here even knows my real name, and heeelllloooo! FAN FICTION! Have I disclaimed enough now?

Glints of Red: Heated Darkness 

Prologue

**WARNING:** Before we go any further, know that this is going to be a graphic fic. And it's rated 'M' for a reason. The inner workings of a psychotic person could be revealed, as I myself fall into this category. Gore is a possible danger, to those with a weak constitution. Be prepared as this is a vampire fic; rough sexual encounters WILL occur, and side effects could lead to arousal, or scarring. Depends on what you're into.

-(%)-

He lifted from the back of the prone form underneath him. Underneath his dark, lengthy bangs burned eyes so black, they held no depth. They were bottomless pools, a reflection of the limitless appetite the man on the concrete warehouse floor had fallen victim to. Vermilion covered a good portion of his mouth as he stood tall. Lethal canines drew up and over a shapely bottom lip.

The blood tasted dirty; foul, like the despicable man he had just killed. The beast within relished it anyway, of course. Eric smiled, having long since given in to the darkness that constantly hovered over his kind. As he rubbed his denim jacket's sleeve against his mouth, he took a moment to look at the interior of the abandoned and littered warehouse his dimwitted foe had trapped him in. It was huge. Whatever machines had been here were long gone now, leaving giant rectangular grease splotches decorating where they'd stood. High, multiple paned windows were either cracked, or busted, letting a gentle, but cold breeze come in to stir some of the dust around.

Eric withheld a shiver, and bent to the sprawled man, running a hand down the other's designer clothes. The man had had great tastes, and an even greater body with his athletic frame. Eric glided a hand past a long torso to slim hips, finally grabbing the guy to turn him over. The man's petrified gaze was forever frozen in a side glance, grit grounded deep into his left cheek.

"Damn," Eric muttered. The guy really was dead. It wouldn't feel right now if he spent his arousal on the body laying there. There were still some boundaries he wouldn't cross. The black pools in his eyes shrank until they returned to their regular pupils, revealing blue irises so pale, they were almost clear. Eric switched his sights to where the man had been previously looking, curious to see what it was the man had died staring at so intensely. There was nothing but a small indent in one of the far walls. The man must have been concentrating on that one spot, while mentally breaking down at the knowledge that he would soon die. It was the only thing he could have done, once Eric had pounced.

Admittedly, the unknown idiot had started it first by pulling him in here, thinking to do... something. Eric hadn't let his attacker speak very much. He'd been too hungry to play games, but he wished he would have now.

Pent up sexual tension was the worst!

Eric straightened back up, dusting off the knees of his jeans before brushing a hand through his wavy, almost softly spiked hair.

What he wouldn't give for a bit of spiced up fun. He gave a devilish smile that didn't seem to fit his young and handsome features, but the glint in his narrow eyes told a truth.

Eric was standing there one instant, then was gone the next. A distant door slamming was the only indication that he'd truly left the premises.

-(%)-

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in uniform at his desk, gripped in anger. The head boys at Headquarters were _requiring_ his participation in a stream of murders happening _outside_ of Central. Hell! They weren't even happening on the same continent! Why should he have to get involved at all? Didn't they know that the more people involved heightened the chance that any potential evidence could be disrupted in some way? Just because they couldn't figure out how the perpetrator kept eluding them didn't give them a right to call him in. Damned badged idiots hadn't even discovered the face of their criminal. Mustang reread the official letter summoning at least one of his troops over to the USA.

"'We suspect alchemy plays a role in aiding...' blah blah blah. Yeah, right!" He kept reading out loud, "'You and your immediate officers have been recommended by the Fuhrer himself...' I just don't see how this can be!" Mustang fumed, slapping the letter down on his cluttered desk.

"They have alchemists in America, why can't they get any of their own men on this? We've already got our hands full here!"

Riza traipsed in with a few dull yellow folders in her grasp, turning towards the Colonel at his angered outburst. "Getting worked up about it won't help," she said, in that direct tone she always used.

"I hope that's not more bad news," he said, indicating what she held and practically deflating as she walked to stand before him and his desk.

"No." Her oddly reddish-brown eyes glanced over his slumped shoulders. "It's merely the current information regarding the case you will be sending one of us on. Of course, the one who goes will be required to read it, as will you. They don't want you left out of the "loop"."

"This stinks of a set-"

"Colonel," Riza warned abruptly. Mustang blinked, tilting his head to look up towards the ceiling and sighing. He lifted his elbows to the top of his desk, steepling his fingers as he calmly gazed back down to her. "This isn't the place to talk like that, not if you want to keep your position, as well as your life," she chastised, glancing seriously into his eyes.

"Understood," he replied simply. "Any suggestions?"

"I believe Havoc has been getting restless from nicotine withdrawals. Also, right now, he is the best man we can spare for Headquarters' assignment."

"Then tell him to pack his bags for America, and to stop by my office for all the details and the files."

"Sir!" Riza saluted.

-(%)-

**A/N: As you can probably tell, the main focus of this story won't be about the State Alchemists. I'm going to spice up FMA a little bit, even if Edward isn't around to play. Review if you'd like, or remain quiet readers, all is fine by me. Just be nice as this is my first-**

**-Shoots timid self-**

**I can't stand when people say that! **

**Honestly, I'm not sure where this is going, but you've been forewarned about the probable content. Don't expect a nice ride, unless you like more than one form of excitement. Flame me and I'll laugh so hard my meds will come back up and out my nose. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2ScarletRibbons & NebulaCoyote: Thank you two for reviewing and getting my attention back on my own story. I got caught up reading everyone else's fan fiction. And I'm aware that this took forever to post. My bad. **

**Also, canyonlakeforever, I appreciate the story alert. No review meant you had nothing to say – good or bad – about my story. That's acceptable. I know it's hard to comment when I'm so good at being twisted. (I'm scary! Fear my digital bite!) **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**** Rape! (Or it might as well be.) Yaoi, strong sexual descriptions, and a bit of language. That is all. **

-(%)-

Nothing. … Nothing but darkness – a black void filled with absolutely nothing at all. Havoc's first thought was why was he in such a place as this. And how was he even here? It didn't make any sense. He didn't even seem to have a body.

Was this a dream? Had to be. He'd fallen asleep after an exhausting trip to the United States. That he could remember well enough. But he wasn't one to dream, or if he was, he wasn't one to remember them. Again, this didn't make any sense.

Cold gray bricks pressed against his bare feet and, not being ready to balance, he fell forward onto bare knees. Havoc caught his fall. Quickly after, his arms and hands wrapped around himself as he shivered uncontrollably. The frigid air was as good as being dumped in a vat of ice water. It almost hurt!

He hunched over, staying on his knees and his teeth chattered. Blue eyes blinked while he looked down and saw himself. Uncovered peach skin looked as if it had been pinched red all over. The stinging cold seemed to intensify at the realization that he was completely naked. Wide eyes darted around the room, trying to find a reason as to why he was so exposed and why it was so damn _cold_!

The walls were so far away that darkness coated them like a transparent veil, but they looked as if they were made just like the brick floor underneath. There were no windows along them. Havoc looked up. The roof was the same and just above the average man's height. This layout was weird. Was he underground? He certainly felt stifled.

And another thing was weird; where was the light source coming from? There weren't any lights above him, but there was a glow giving off just enough to see by. It was right within his area, and there was no indication of what was creating it – no pinpoint of brightness.

Havoc's heart thumped hard as a hand came to rest on his right shoulder. Who could it be? Was it whoever had brought him here? No...because he was dreaming, right? And people couldn't just materialize out of nowhere and walk up without a sound. He still gulped and turned his head shakily, seeing the long-fingered hand innocently laying against his skin. His face darkened in embarrassment as he tilted his head up. Whoever this was had seen him in such a disgraceful state.

Eyes, that were such a clear blue that they appeared to only hold pupils at first, stared down at him. They were so bizarre that Havoc was at a loss for words. Not that he had any to begin with for this unexpected and confusing situation.

Pale, yet invitingly soft lips moved within a beautifully angular face. The other was definitely male, but he was an angel – a beautifully carved angel. Raven-black hair graced near cheeks, chin and neck, looking thick and lush in natural falling spikes. It really added to the allure of those strange eyes as it hung close to them.

Wait. Allure?

Havoc mentally backed up and took note of his sudden attraction to another male. He was suppose to be straight! And always mad at the Colonel for stealing all his potential girlfriends' attention! What the hell was wrong with him? What was with this pull that he could feel within his gut? Because it was certainly there! Havoc blinked as the hand that was on his shoulder moved to trail down his cheek and brush under his chin. He finally forced enough focus to catch the words being spoken: "You didn't hear what I just said, did you?" the most captivating voice he'd ever heard plainly asked. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't feminine. And it sounded so refine; reminiscent of royalty from an old world long gone.

All Havoc could manage was a shake of his head as his teeth chattered from the horrible cold permeating every part of his body.

"I asked why your mind has brought us to such a place as this." The man straightened his stance and took back his hand, regarding him with a slight smile and curious eyes. Somehow, it was a dangerous expression. His soldier instincts told him so.

Havoc's brain seemed to pause as he had to run the asked question through his mind again. He berated himself for not staying sharp, although he could only guess at what the man was talking about. His mind had brought them here? What did that mean? What sort of sci-fi dream was this? "I don't understand," Havoc finally answered. The man's vision swept the structure they were in, taking in the oddness of it. As well as being windowless, there wasn't a door, or any other means of getting in or out.

"From what I can gather, I'd say you feel trapped by something in your life, and it haunts you in a way that brings shame. It makes me surprised not to see you in imagined chains, but that could be arranged by me, if you want." Those strange eyes came to his again and Havoc gasped in mild shock.

Was the man possibly offering...? No! But the melodic voice hinted at...

The man moved to face directly in front of him and bent, grabbing his upper forearms. Havoc gasped louder this time as heat rushed into him. The awful cold was banished in an instant. Fear churned in blue eyes. How was this happening to him? Dreams truly made no sense.

"Isn't that better?" The other man smiled a sweet smile before pushing him to his back, exposing his nakedness to full view. Pale eyes took in the sight with relish. "Your scruffy hair must lead most to thinking the rest of you is the same way, but whereas you're somewhat a bit lanky, you're in no way a bad looker. You're in great shape. Fresh, yet ripe enough for the picking." The man's voice had gone an octave lower and a tad husky. Havoc felt his own desires spike abruptly, and that scared him more than the crazy, unexplainable _nightmare_ he was in.

The man came forward over him. Flesh touched against flesh, and that's when a scream lodged in Havoc's throat, but he choked it back out of pride. Hadn't the other been wearing clothes? Havoc tried to remember back to a few seconds ago. Surely he would have noticed the other being naked right away? But his mind couldn't come up with an image of the other in clothing. How could that be? Better yet at this point, why wasn't he fighting the guy bearing down on him? He felt so warm physically now, but so frozen stiff inside. Defenseless without even trying first. Why did all his training have to leave him now?

"Do you want those chains, Havoc? Are you into that kinky mess?" Hair tickled across his skin as a confident, wet, warm tongue glided down his neck to his collarbone. Havoc couldn't find his voice to protest. He could only make another choking sound and jerk away from the overbearing touch. Pale eyes lifted to a few inches before his own.

"Are you frightened? Don't be. I won't make you do anything you don't want."

"I-I don't want this!" Havoc finally blurted. "Get off, you bastard!"

The man gave an impatient click of his tongue while giving a similarly impatient expression. "I said I wouldn't do anything you don't want, and you clearly want this."

"The hell?" Havoc questioned vehemently. The man smiled slyly.

"I smell your pheromones. And the scent is quickly becoming stronger."

Blue eyes widened, glittering as the lighting caught on them just right. The man's sly smile turned affectionate.

"I promise you no harm. When you awaken in the morning, you'll find that there is nothing to be worried about. Your body won't have been sullied by another man."

Havoc's retort was broken as the man leaned down, bringing their lips together. It was a soft meeting – a testing one, but it had Havoc bucking like a wild beast as it kicked his survival instincts into gear. Teeth somehow managed to grasp his bottom lip in the chaos and the man suckled. At this, Havoc's energy seemed to drain right out of him. He wasn't sure if he was, against all odds, melting into the treatment, or if his energy to fight and rebel was actually being sucked away. They both were just too impossible to be true. The man slowly let go and shifted his face to the side of Havoc's.

"Now that you're calm," the refined and very husky voice said into his ear. The man lifted, showing pale eyes that had drifted halfway closed; the pupils a never-ending black and dilated much larger than was normal.

Lips met again. Havoc was still unwilling, but the now near bruising contact was demanding something out of him. He could feel a sensation forming deep in his gut. It was coiling, getting ready to burst. The man above moaned against his lips, and the sensation within became stronger. A tongue licked across the seam of closed lips, asking for entrance, but underlying the asking was the readiness to simply take, permission granted or not.

Havoc felt glued to where he was, unable to move in any way other than the one the man wanted. It was unfair. So why was it thrilling? He wasn't a toy, and he _wasn't_ appreciating this!

"Are my wiles not working?" the captivating voice asked. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to bite you?" The huskiness turned into a deep, enthralling growl.

"Leave m-me alone," Havoc almost begged. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like a full-fledged soldier! He should be able to turn this situation around!

_ But this isn't logical! I shouldn't feel so weak and intrigued by this! I'm dreaming, damn it! Wake up, then!_

His form began sinking into the gray floor. Hands suddenly speared past his sides and underneath to the middle of his back, keeping him from disappearing into the muck the bricks had become.

"No!" The man raised his voice for the first time. "I refuse to let you go yet!" He looked partially angry, but also assured in confidence. His prey wasn't going to get away so easily.

Havoc's body bowed backward some as the other forced it back up all the way. The bricks became solid once more, and there was no more time to wonder how to escape this trap. The man struck just as fast as a snake, and just as furious when fangs buried into his neck less than a split second later. Air rushed out of Havoc's lungs. The sensation that had been threatening to overwhelm him since the beginning exploded and he gave a shuddering cry. Blood pumped faster through his veins, and energy flowed in a cascade through his stomach, washing over his loins. He felt his length grow and harden. It expanded, becoming hot and full in an instant, feeling as if it might burst with all the torturous and painful pressure still gathering. Every single nerve came alive and began to furiously tingle in tune with his throbbing member. He was a leaf being tossed in the mercy of the wind. And, he was enjoying it.

Hands lightly rubbed at his sides, alternating to the occasional long and slow scratch. It threw his system into a frenzy. Havoc panted harshly, his skin glistened with sweat, and blue eyes lit with an almost foreign fire. The fangs retracted from his neck. He saw his blood on the tips of them as they slid inside the man's mouth while he hovered over him.

_He's just like a snake, and I've been poisoned. By a very good poison. No...bad poison...?_

"How do you like a vampire's bite? And this isn't even the real deal." He chuckled at Havoc's bewildered stare. "You know what you want beyond a shadow of a doubt now. Take it. You can have me this night, mortal. You can have me, and remember my name forever: Eric."

Eric caught himself before he could say anything further. He'd almost said _thee_ ritualistic words to Havoc, a human. Those were only suppose to be spoken to a soul mate of his kind. Even though he'd found that a vampire soul mate didn't exist for him, he couldn't afford to enter a binding vow with a human. He'd go the rest of the way insane for sure. But why did he really care about sanity, anyway?

Havoc's face was still one of bewilderment, but Eric finally made a move. He put his flat stomach over Havoc's more toned one and slid forward, rubbing Havoc's jutting member with his lower body, hissing as his own sensitive piece came in contact with the soft steel. Havoc's choked cry made Eric snap his eyes back open. Somehow they'd closed with the tense pleasure. Blue eyes peered at him within a shocked face, twisting with the barest traces of wanting. It was a look that made it impossible for Eric to resist going for another kiss.

Only one set of lips locked onto the other. Eric smiled into the kiss. Havoc was still resisting him. He had to admit, he didn't think it was possible for a human to overcome his aura _and_ his bite. It just didn't happen. It was unheard of. Until tonight.

Even though Havoc was denying him – which he wouldn't be able to do for much longer – Eric still felt a rush ripple through him. He was a predator who enjoyed a challenge, just like all of his kind. And he'd get what he wanted, just like always.

It was time to get what he wanted.

"Havoc, let go. If you hold back too much after a vampire's bite, you'll only hurt yourself." Eric chortled into his ear. "You're already much bigger than normal. You can only grow so much at a time down there. Come on, this is only a dream. In reality it means nothing. Why keep yourself anchored like this?"

"I h-hate-"

"Un-huh." Eric pressed a finger to Havoc's lips to stop the words and the other whined. It was cute, and above all, a delicious sound. It wouldn't be much longer before the other saw reason and let go. "Come on," he whispered, "I'll let you top."

Havoc once again wore a bewildered expression. And was that a bit of disgust showing on his features? Eric rolled his eyes heavenward. "Don't knock it until you try it."

He sat up on Havoc, lining their thighs up, along with their more important parts. The impressive lengths were slick with drops of their essences and slipped off one another, causing both to buck their hips unintentionally.

"Whoops," Eric laughed, looking highly amused. Havoc's breathing was as heavy as a racing horses' and he shook as if an earthquake raged through him. His blue eyes were focused on something unseen, far, far away. "You're an extraordinary man, did you know that?" Long-fingered hands gripped most of Havoc's flesh-colored steel, causing garbled words to issue forth, along with more of the earlier rebellious bucking. Eric tightened his hold with his thighs in order to stay on and upright until Havoc tired enough and gave the useless effort up. "You're also pretty big – I can't fit all of you in my hands. And so wide. I almost can't close my hand around you, but that's partly due to my stimulating bite."

Wickedly curious, Eric asked, "How are you not out of your mind right now? You're throbbing so much. Isn't this aching terribly? Don't you want release?"

Havoc didn't answer. Only shut his eyes. "Why can't I wake up?" he asked, after a minute.

"Because I'm holding you here. A vampire's will is always more stronger than a single humans'."

Eric pumped his fist down once, then twice. Havoc shouted as his hips already took to thrusting upwards in time with the movements. If he was going to fight back, now would be his last chance to do so. It took all that he had to ball his fist and swing. Eric easily rocked backward out of range. He didn't even let go of Havoc, but he didn't pump him anymore.

"Feisty. You won't win, though."

Again Eric struck, biting right over Havoc's left breast. A yell burst free, sounding full of pain, but quickly spiraled to a wild and out of control sound. Eric smiled, pulling up enough so that his tongue could reach downward to lap over Havoc's prominent nipple. Fangs lifted skin oddly from underneath, looking more than a little disturbing. Havoc didn't notice. Heat was making his blood boil. He felt so hot, it was almost as if he was freezing again. His senses could no longer gauge temperatures properly, and he just wanted the sensations affecting him to keep going. Nothing else mattered. Just this moment.

Electricity shot down from his left breast, shooting all through his body and focusing to his overflowing length. Cloudy liquid pulsed from him in small rivulets, needing an outlet. Something had to give. The instrument jutted up, seeking fulfillment, asking, begging.

At the insistence that kept poking him, Eric reached between them to grasp it. Havoc moaned throatily, ending with a delirious growl. Eric purred loudly, and began pumping again. He pulled his fangs out to stretch over for another kiss, leaving two small punctures to drip red. Lips crashed together in a craze, each set searching the other wildly. Tongues darted in and out to taste inside juicy caverns. Each exploring intimately and memorizing. It was as if they were wanting to become long time lovers – their hearts seeking what their bodies were wanting: Togetherness.

But that couldn't be. Neither could want that sort of attachment to the other.

After a lifetime, Eric broke the kiss and looked Havoc in his sparkling blue eyes. His own eyes were pure black now, he knew. He could feel the beast within wanting to kill in order to claim every barrier between them. Tasting blood and forging bodies together never was enough; it wanted life. Havoc didn't care that he was staring death in the face. He was spurred to such great heights and being held there firmly by an immense amount of vampiric aura. Eric shook himself and blinked, taking a deep breath for control. He didn't want this to end yet. He needed to get it into his inner beast's mindset that he wasn't to be so dominate this go around. Bending, he licked up all of the red running down Havoc's left side in one smooth motion. His tongue graced over the tiny wounds he'd created, drawing them closed. Havoc squirmed, wanting more; Eric had accidentally forgot to keeping pumping. He removed his hands from Havoc.

"If you want me, you'll have to finish the deed."

Eric rolled off to the right, lifting to playfully crawl away on all fours. "Come get me," he teased, stretching luxuriously like a cat with his back end high in the air. He then laid both legs out straight behind him, puffing his chest forward. He hesitated in the position, looking back, obviously waiting for Havoc to mount him.

It only took a few second for Havoc to drape himself across Eric's back. He smiled, and was a little surprised when the heavy hardness pressed readily between his buttocks. Havoc was going for it, without any preparation to the entrance there. Was he trying to hurt them both? It was okay if he was; Eric liked a bit of pain with his sex. But he quickly remembered that Havoc had never taken a man before. He didn't know how to go about it properly. Well, he was about to learn.

Eric lifted to his hand and knees to give easier access, and Havoc moved with him, totally enthralled under the vampire's spell. A hot, throbbing tip left glistening moisture as it rubbed back and forth, trying to find where it was suppose to go. Eric chuckled at the awkwardness, finally arching back and revealing fangs in his opened mouth as he was penetrated just the tiniest fraction. It felt so good! So big! And he was so empty. He needed more! He pushed back some and Havoc nearly fell on top of him, squinting in pain.

"Am I too tight?" Eric asked calmly. "It's your fault for not prepping me, though you'd better go through with it," he warned. Havoc doubled his efforts, carefully pushing through the ring of resisting muscle. It was squeezing him to pieces! He could swear tears were gathering in his eyes. Blood seemed to be forcing back up from his lower regions to rush through his ears. And it pinched! And it...it just fucking hurt!

He wasn't going to give up. He watched as Eric hung his head, the look on his face showing tempered bliss. If the so-called vampire could handle this, then so could he! Havoc pushed harder, feeling himself slowly slip in about halfway. It was incredibly hot inside the other, and so silky soft. It cushioned around him, drawing him a little deeper – moving over him in wanton gestures, relieving some of the ache from him.

"Aahhh-!" Eric arched backward again, cutting his passionate cry off by biting his bottom lip. Eric's vice-like muscle rippled against Havoc as he shook, straining to accommodate the other's large size so quickly. Havoc was showing no mercy. He just kept pushing defiantly. Finally the ring of muscle eased some. Havoc took the opportunity to spear the rest of the way in. Eric gave a sweet bark of surprise and took a hand to splay on his lower abdomen, as if he could feel Havoc deep inside him with it.

Havoc pulled out, then thrust back in, hard. Eric met him with a roll of his hips, crying out when his prostate was hit. The pleasure was so intense, he felt he might lose it and cum like a recently broken virgin. It didn't matter that now he was bleeding and blood was slowly making its way down his legs in patterns. The sting only added to all the crashing sensations.

Havoc pulled out again, this time easier, and plunged right back in. Both moaned loudly, and Havoc picked up his pace. Eric rewarded him with whines and sharp yips, looking so erotic with his face portraying such sexual delight. Their hips danced and their noises grew louder and louder, encouraging more and more.

Havoc couldn't keep his hands to himself – he placed them along the other's taunt stomach and chest. It didn't matter that it lacked the twin mounds of curvy breasts he was accustomed to – it still had nipples. He pinched one when he rubbed across it. Eric tossed his head back further and roared, "More! Deeper, harder!" Havoc complied, gripping the hips before him and burying himself to his balls. Eric gasped and jerked. Pressure and heat were building inside both of them, fanning out in their abdomens in ever stronger waves. They were close to climaxing. Each could feel the other's telltale signs. Eric was shuddering inside and out, his entrance spasming, milking the organ within. Havoc was thrusting faster than ever, creating such friction that it was almost maddening. Suddenly, Havoc's balls drew up as they squeezed and his breathing severely hitched as he slammed his body against Eric's back.

"Are you about to cum?" Eric asked teasingly, with some difficulty. Havoc couldn't answer, but thrust one last time between flesh. Liquid heat shot through, spurting as Havoc spasmed, hitting Eric's prostate repeatedly, quickly. It sent the vampire over his own precipice, and his own member stiffened more, lifting higher between his legs as he grunted. It sent a long stream arching a couple of feet over the bricks. Eric roared and continued to cum – the thick stream shooting strongly, never faltering.

When vampires cum, they cum right. And a lot.

A puddle began to form in front of him and Eric finally ran out of breath. He was still shooting out his liquid, but there were breaks as it began to spurt. Finally the flesh lowered to give its last bullet. Both men slumped, spent. Pleasure still coursed and tingled pleasantly with many aftershocks.

Havoc felt numb, his brain still not properly working. Suddenly, Eric disappeared from in front of him, but warm breath played along the back of his neck.

Teeth gathered and held the skin at his nape. Fingers trailed down his lower back, moving to cup one cheek of his buttocks. Another hand came over his stomach and up to cover the area over his heart. Five sharp claws extended to prick into the skin, drawn by the beating pulse. Havoc cringed, and tried to bring his scattered thoughts together. But they kept being sweep away by something unseen. So much so, that he didn't react to the large, gray, bony wings that moved to encase him.

An inflating hardness pushed through the vertical line of his crevice and Havoc jumped at the unfamiliar sensation. Warm breath moved quicker, heavier against his neck. Eric was shaking, trying to control his beast's lust. His fangs kept dropping to nick the captive skin in his mouth, giving him ghostly tastes of imaginary blood that he coveted in real life. It was probably finer than wine and laced with the aftertaste of sex. Irresistible. Why did this have to be a dream where he couldn't drink?

_Resist it!_ With great difficulty, he carefully released his bite. _I have to stop this, or the game ends here with another death._

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to fall for the mortal in his arms. Why, though? Maybe if he bothered to seriously consider the feelings, he'd learn the answer. But it didn't matter. Havoc might just be the means to an end he'd been wanting since he let go of his oaths.

With even greater difficulty, and with the sheer determination of a set will, he sheathed his claws and dropped his hands, snapping his wings behind him. They squelched and crackled as they shrank back between his shoulder blades.

"You've managed to subdue the beast this time, but next time I top." The whispered promise was followed by a light kiss on the nape. Cold washed over as Eric stepped back and Havoc's surroundings vanished as darkness swallowed his sight. He felt himself falling and yelled.

Jumping up straight, Havoc realized he was in his motel bed, the covers strewn haphazardly all around him. He leaped from them as if they were a monster trying to devour him, and glanced at the dirty sheets, dizzy with disgust. He put his head in his hands and started the inevitable questioning of his sexuality. Making his way to the bathroom for a shower, he slammed the door angrily, probably waking everyone that was still sleeping within the building. And most were probably still sleeping at four in the morning.

What the hell could have given him that dream? He wondered as he stood under the cold spray of the shower head. He shivered, but not from the chill. It was from the sensations and feelings remaining from the dream. Nothing had ever terrified him so much. And then he'd...lost control. On another guy!

"I'm not gay! It's just the stress from the trip, too much greasy food, the documentations from the case, and the bad scare from that guy that hit on me yesterday!" He reflected, affirmed, then locked the images floating through his head in a lock box, throwing away the imaginary key to it.

From the motel's roof top, Eric stood. Blood dotted down the legs of his jeans, although the red was more concentrated in patches over his skinned knees. The wounds Havoc had given him from his dream were already mostly mended, but the evidence of them were still fresh on his clothes. A bulge threatened to bust his pants zipper.

"Damn it," Eric muttered, frowning down at it. He'd just had to go and get excited again, right at the end where nothing could be done about it. He'd have to go hunting now, and quickly before the sun arose. It wasn't such a bad idea, seeing as how his bloodlust had been stirred so severely during his meddling. Giving a grin that showed off his thick fangs, he looked down at the roof, using his races' infrared vision, easily finding Havoc's unmistakable heat signature. If his sanity wasn't hanging in such tatters, Eric might have feared how quickly Havoc was becoming so familiar to him.

As it was, Eric turned and sprinted for the edge of the roof, unleashing his wings as he dropped over the side of it. The flesh of his body twisted grotesquely as he rose within the air, gliding with the wings stretched out firmly at his sides. The shielding darkness of night blended with him, keeping his true form yet a secret.

Less than five minutes later, a scream tore out of a damp alleyway and drifted off somewhere high into the air as a creature took the random victim far away to devour in every way possible.

-(%)-

**Anybody still here? Course you are! Do me a favor and leave some feedback real quick. I'm only going to ask two easy questions. **

**Was this intense enough?**

**Are you getting a good feel for how I'm presenting the characters? Do they feel rounded enough to you?**

**Are you enjoying yourself?**

**So that's three questions. My quality is good enough to answer three, right? I'm aware that "Havoc fics" don't get much attention. It's a shame; you can fill in his character so much because of how little was actually told of him in the original anime. **

**Next chapter will be more detective-like as Havoc tries to find his _dreamy_ vampire. I plan on bringing some suspense into the story. Already got some of it typed. Yeah, I'm a little ahead of my game this time. Let's see if I can keep it up. Feel free to request something specific to happen, especially if it's kinky. ;P **


End file.
